Tetralix Unreuli
Tetralix is a character set to appear in How To Train Your Dragon: Unbreakable Bonds. Tetralix is the daughter of Heather the Unhinged, the niece of Dagur and Mala, and cousin to Maarku, and is one of three of the Haven Guard who serves as the heir to a tribe. Like Zephry, she is one of the first known female heirs by birth, but is the first to be the second heiress after her mother who took over the Berserker tribe after Dagur. Like Maarku, she is considered a ruthless fighter and is rumored to share the craziness of her family. Biography For Tetralix, she lived a much different life than that of her mother. Being a result of a short lived romance Heather once had, the young Berserker was raised by Heather alone. With Dagur having become the king to the Defenders of the Wing, Tetralix was raised to become the next heir to the Berserker tribe due to her mother taking over as Chieftess. So, growing up, the two were rather close and Heather was often quite protective of her daughter who grew up in far more peaceful times in comparison. The two were rarely apart and Heather took much of her education and training into her own hands. Tetralix grew up learning how to fight and hunt, and took time to learn the layout of her home by heart. She became good friends with many of those on the island and the often visiting families of the other tribes, especially with her cousin, Maarku. Though raised in very different environments, the two were always inseparable when visiting and spent their days hunting, catching up, and training. When on her own as she got older, Tetralix took up carving and studying about poisons, keeping herself busy and trying to keep her Berserker rage in check that tended to take over when she was worked up. Unfortunately, over those years she never came to learn who her father was nor felt the need to, trusting the judgement of her mother that it wasn’t important. By the time she turned sixteen, Tetralix had proven herself to be quite the warrior and hunter. As a result of feeling she could handle the task, Heather chose her daughter to accompany five other members of each tribe to handle the Havenholme sanctuary, unaware of what exactly is to come in the future. Appearance Tetralix is of average height for a female Viking who takes after her mother in appearance but with a nose, eye shape, and slightly thicker bone structure. Nevertheless, she has her mother’s eyes and long, beautiful hair that runs down to the middle of her back that is kept in a braid, though her hair color is more of a dark auburn. Her attire consists of a long sleeved steel blue cloth and leather shirt that is form fitting and has light tan trimming. White ivory clasps keep the shirt in place that resemble teeth. With it she wears black pants and brown boots with a dark brown thigh-length skirt over the shorts that is lined with white fur. The skirt is held up with a brown leather belt and has a blood red leather holster hanging off her right hip that holds her boar tusk daggers. Completing the look, she has thin leather straps around her upper arms in random spots, some crisscrossing, dark brown metal studded bracers the length of her forearm, and Stormcutter inspired shoulder guards. Visibly beneath her shirt and bracers are a black undershirt and black fingerless gloves as well while the left side of her face is often covered in a thick band of war paint. Personality Tetralix fits quite well to what one would expect from those of the Berserker tribe. She is a fearless individual who takes delight in adventure and dangerous stunts, usually anything to get a thrill or adrenaline rush. Vocal and out spoken, Tetralix is not afraid to speak her thoughts, and is considered hot headed and head strong. Most of all, Tetralix is slightly insane and violent, being considered rather unpredictable, harsh, and moody. Yet, despite all these negative aspects there is more to Tetralix than the Berserker she is known to be. If anything, she is deeply loyal and highly protective, willing to use her savage nature to help those in need. Having a soft spot for those in trouble, she has a surprising strong sense of justice and hates those that hurt others for the love of it. Though she enjoys violence, she prefers to take part when it involves a good challenge or those who threaten the peace. Having a burning passion for a good challenge and a compassionate heart, Tetralix is something of a conundrum. Abilities/Skills *'Weapon Crafting:' Tetralix inherited her mother’s knack for creating weapons out of most available materials. From a young age she was taught by Heather on how to use different materials, including dragon scales, and craft them into durable long lasting weapons. These weapons range from being simple in design to being intricate, some even having multiple functions. *'Singing:' Though she does not sing often, Tetralix is known for having a good singing voice. *'Berserker Rage:' Like her cousin, Tetralix inherited the Berserker rage known to their clan, but seems far more present in her than Maarku. She will fall into a violent, bloodlust filled rage when she gets worked up or gets caught up in a good battle. This makes her unpredictable and more savage than normal, making her difficult to combat and calm down. However, she is more in control of this onset of sudden anger and only faces a great deal of exhaustion and lacks the temporary amnesia Maarku suffers from, but at the cost of her sanity. *'Sewing/Carving:' Tetralix is skilled in sewing, having made much of her own clothes and leather armor using these techniques. A unique skill of hers is also carving, something Heather has told her cane from her father. Like with weapons, Tetralix can carve with most materials such as wood, ivory, resin, stone, and gold and silver, just to name a few. *'Baking:' Though she is a terrible cook, Tetralix is actually a decent baker and enjoys making pastries and sweets. This is one of the few activities in which helps keep Tetralix calm and focused or to calm down when angered. *'Knowledge of Poisons': Tetralix has studied many types of poisons the past few years, from those involving human-made, poisonous plants, and those created by different dragon species. Her knowledge extends to the potency of a toxin, their effects, and where to find them. As such, they are a major part of her arsenal that she coats her blades in and mixed various types for different affects. *'Dragon Training:' Since she was young, Tetralix has been trained by her mother on dragon behavior and how to bond with them. Her knowledge is passed down from Heather’s time with the riders and the knowledge she gained from them. Compared to Maarku, her knowledge is far more extensive and is second to Zephyr’s own. *'Physical Attributes:' Tetralix is one of those who makes use of her slender, petite size to her advantage. She is quite agile, swift, and light on her feet, being able to be quite limber, acrobatic, and stealthy when she must. But she is also stronger than she appears, being more than capable of going toe-to-toe with larger opponents, making use of a rather savage, crude, unpredictable battle style that is a mix of direct assault and hit-and-run tactics. Trivia *Tetralix is a type of heather plant and is a nod to her mother. *Unlike her mother, Tetralix admits she is a horrible cook despite continuing trying to improve. But, she is a surprisingly good baker. Category:Females Category:Viking characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Rinilya94's Characters